


Wrestler Smut Headcanons

by Ishimorie



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Shameless Smut, i will write anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimorie/pseuds/Ishimorie
Summary: Basically just my thoughts and opinions on what wrestlers/wrestling personalities would be like in bed when I can't write full smuts.





	1. Edge

\- He’d be up to try anything once.

\- Major kinks for him include hair pulling, comeplay, a bit of exhibitionism.

\- With hair pulling, he doesn’t mind giving or receiving.

\- He’s into very passionate, wild sex.

\- Very high energy and sex drive.

\- He’s a definite switch.

\- In fact, sometimes he teases you, in hopes that you’ll take control.

\- He loves being at your mercy.

\- Also having you at his.

\- As mentioned before, he’s a bit of an exhibitionist, so public sex is a common occurrence.

\- Like locker rooms, corridors, courtyards, tables at restaurants, and bathroom are among the many places he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

\- He lives for the risk of getting caught, especially when you’re a moaning mess at his hand.

\- Speaking of hands, his are skilled with a woman’s body. Able to draw moans from a slight touch.

\- He’s also very strong, so expect to be thrown around sometimes.

\- He’s not opposed to threesomes especially with other guys that he trusts.

\- You most-likely have threesomes with Christian on a pretty regular basis.

\- Roleplay too. Maybe a bit of vampire/blood play (not much now, as in his brood days, but it’s still exciting)

\- After a blood play session, he’d bandage you up and give you all his love.

\- He’s also a huge fan of oral and comeplay.

\- Loves to come on your face and mouth when circumstances permit.

\- He loves watching you clean him too, like licking his fingers after he’s fingered you, or licking his come from his abdomen or anywhere else it might’ve spilled.

\- He won’t admit it but he secretly loves being restrained, though your hands and maybe a silk scarf every once and while are all he’ll take, and those are very forgiving. Allowing him to break free easily if needed.

\- After a full sex session, you’re both usually worn out and spent, so snuggles and sleeping are typically the only forms of aftercare until morning.

\- The morning after is when he’ll ask if you’re alright, and offer up anything you’ll possibly need, which usually isn’t much.

\- He’s just a sweet little vampire asshole who’s wild yet, attentive in bed.


	2. Impact Guys

Sami Callihan

\- Big switch. Usually, it’s an even mix with no one being completely dominant. Pretty wild too

\- Loves to pin his partner, hair pulling both ways, biting, and giving oral

\- dirty talk Extraordinaire.

\- he won’t share, except maybe with Mox back in the day.

\- When he’s submissive, he’s absolutely needy and gorgeous, all flushed and trying to act cocky.

Austin Aries

\- kinky but not 100% dominant, another wild one.

\- probably won’t sub often, even then he still has some control. Example: if you want to restrain him, just go for the arms, no use in gagging, or hogtying.

\- Likes to instruct you, whether touching yourself or going down on him.

\- not opposed to threesomes.

\- or bringing foods into the mix, like whipped cream, and sweets. (vegan of course)

Killer Kross

\- VERY DOMINANT

\- bondage, implements, toys. This guy likes it all.

\- even without equipment, he’s a dom through and through.

\- likes to watch you and tease.

\- low key fan of consensual non-consent and burglary fantasy

Jake Crist

\- Likes to submit often and doesn’t mind you teasing him.

\- big public tease. It’s commonplace for him to whisper dirty things and occasionally play with you under tables when you’re out.

\- loves toys and being tied up in preferably fun colored rope.

\- Praise king ( needs to know he’s doing well.

Dave Crist

\- Definitely more dominant than Jake.

\- wild, and not into teasing, as it just strings out what he wants.

\- loves your ass, over the knee spankings are his favorite.

\- very rough.

\- doesn’t like things that require much equipment.

Jimmy Jacobs

\- eccentric and controlling, but fun.

\- loves role play and dressing up, especially fun lingerie.

\- and telling you what to do to him. Likes to sorta control while you take control of him.

\- doesn’t mind sharing, loves having a complete submissive for you both.

Pentagon

\- Thanks to @ghostofviper for the Penta inspiration/her Pentagon kink post.

\- extremely dominant, rough and kinky.

\- quite a sadist, enjoys blood play, marking you, and being violent with slaps to thighs, biting, and tossing you around.

\- no teasing whatsoever. If he wants you he’ll take you.

Fenix

\- Not expected, but he takes after Penta with kinks.

\- milder though, not as sadistic.

\- likes tying you up and filming various acts.

\- also throwing you around, going at an incredibly fast pace, and overstimulation.

\- stamina for days and very energetic.

Konnan

\- very experienced

\- into light bondage and mainly pleasuring you.

\- not as much stamina as the younger guys, but just as fun.

\- he sets rules and punishes you if you break them.

Ex. Touching yourself without permission warrants a spanking.

Punishments include humiliation in front of Ortiz and Santana, no pleasure for a week, and kneeling for a period.

\- he likes to reward you just as much.

Rewards can range from multiple orgasms to a new toy, to anything you want really


	3. Vampiro Kinks

Oh goodness. I guess I should write these for both younger and older Vamp? Yeah that’s what I’ll do 😂

So young Vamp is definitely more adventurous and willing to try out some of the more “strange” things. I can see him being into blood, and maybe more intense forms of bondage, while older Vamp is out of the super crazy sex phase.

All around he’s into

\- Tying you up with silks and scarves.

\- Performing oral on you (anything you give him, he gives back 110%)

\- Marking you up, whether it be hickeys or scratches, he loves seeing you as his.

Older Vamp has a little less stamina than he used to, but he uses his experience well and tends to cater the pleasure your way rather than his own. (I must reiterate, he adores going down on you, especially now, but even his younger self, appreciated a woman’s moans.)

(Wild Card Headcanon) Vamp got super into the occult and supernatural at one point and would often perform sex rituals with you. (This will require more research, but I certainly plan on writing this)

💕Hope you enjoyed these, I’ll let you know when I think of more💕


	4. Impact Guys Part II

A/N: I had no idea I could think of some things for these guys. (I’m definitely more into Moose now than I ever thought possible.)

Eddie Kingston 

\- Dominant but relatively vanilla.

\- Very into light bondage, oral, teasing you, and roleplay occasionally. (His favorites are nurse/patient and cop/criminal)

\- Loves blowjobs like no one else. He likes going down on you and will gladly return the favor, but usually, he’ll ask for one first.

\- Despite his character and persona of arrogance, he treats you with the utmost respect both inside and outside the bedroom. He knows your boundaries and is always ready to defend you at the drop of a pen.

\- Going along with his respect, he’ll never share you with anyone or do anything that could seriously hurt you or get you in trouble.

Eddie Edwards

\- Definitely a switch.

\- He loves battling for dominance but sometimes he just needs to be taken care of and told what to do.

\- Bottom Eddie is the cutest thing though. Even if you’re not a dominant person he’ll be at your every whim when he’s in that mood. Very eager.

\- His kinks include teasing and getting teased, dirty talk and denying you.

\- Also, he’s very curious about gags and his recent violent streak has gotten him more into spanking, if that's something you want.

\- Very protective over you.

Moose

\- Bloody dominant, like I’d put him up there with Kross. Definitely controlling as hell.

\- Loves pinning you to walls and just all around ragdolling you, whether that be through tossing you on a bed or bending you over a counter.

\- Also likes just intimidating you and the look on your face when you finally give up on asserting dominance over him.

\- Though controlling, he can be a sweetheart. Often setting up a romantic night of passion if he’s been away for a while.

\- Occasionally he might let you take control, by way of riding his face or dick, but he always has the option of running things.

(Also possible breeding kink)

Johnny Impact

\- Mostly dominant but doesn’t mind letting you take the reigns for a night.

\- Its almost always a fight for dominance between you two, as he loves his partners being a bit feisty.

\- Very teasing and into semi-public things. He’ll often pull you into an empty room if you both get hot and heavy.

\- Light bondage from both sides is a big thing for him, just as long as it’s nothing too complicated. (Usually just a scarf or one of his headbands will suffice)

\- VERY INTO BODY WORSHIP

\- Also praise. This man needs to know that he’s doing well and that his body is perfect. Don’t worry though, he’s into giving just as much.

DJZ

\- I guess he tries to be dominant but just loves when you take control way too much.

\- Very tantric and wild though. Loves multiple rounds and usually, he’ll be ready for one after the other.

\- Lives to please and loves praise. (Probably more than Johnny.)

\- Very much into biting, licking and exploring each other’s sexuality.

\- Especially loves when you run your tongue along his body as you go to go down on him.

\- Extremely experimental. 

Rockstar Spud

\- In my mind, I see him as a mostly dominant guy and despite his height, he could have you on your knees with a single word and/or look.

\- I feel like he’s very into threesomes, especially with other guys.

\- Also about his type of partner, I get a very bisexual vibe from him and I believe he wouldn’t care if his partner happened to be tall or plus size.

\- He loves to worship his partners from head to toe and treats them like royalty. Always.

\- Kinks: Body worship, dominating, light bondage, threesomes, multiple round, and overstimulation. (also possible breeding kink)

EC3

\- Very much like spud, I don’t get an as bisexual vibe but still, the dominance and non-pickiness is still there.

\- More likely to let you take control. Not often but you occasionally get him to let up and try it.

\- Into getting his body worshipped and passion in general.

\- Also hair pulling, especially on himself.

\- Very passionate lover. Will kiss and leave marks up and down your body before going down on you.

James Storm

\- The Cowboy is a very dominant yet sweetheart of a man. Quite the true gentleman in my opinion

\- Very experienced as well.

\- Knows exactly what gets a woman going and will reach that point easily.

\- Often times he’ll get you to the edge and then he’ll keep you there until you’re begging.

\- He’s very into denial, but also he loves pleasing you, blowjobs (roadhead), heavier forms of bondage (rope), dirty talk, and a definite breeding kink.

\- He’s a strong teaser as well, but don’t try to tease him back. It will end in hardly any pleasure for you that night.


	5. Zeleister

Zelina is definitely louder and more submissive. Aleister needs control, so he’ll dominate her and really only lets out a few grunts and curses, whereas she’s typically a squealing, whining mess by the end.

Aleister’s an interesting man in the bedroom, to say the least, so I’d say he’s more experimental. Zelina has varying kinks but Aleister’s more open with her about his, always discussing them with her before actually planning the session.   
They’re usually a lights on couple. Aleister likes to see what he’s doing/done so even when they’re feeling for a dark scene there’s a lamp or candles lit. (They prefer the latter.)

As long as they’ve lived with each other, Zelina will often sleep in a pair of his briefs. It’s not really a sexual thing, but Aleister absolutely loves it.

With Aleister being more dominant and in control, he can restrain himself for a while, so he normally allows her to come first.

They both initiate things pretty evenly, depends on their moods.

Kinks   
Aleister: Wax play (thank @ohnojustimagine for this), candles, light bondage, control, rough sex, tattoos (not exactly a “kink” but he loves them), comeplay, and (minor) blood.

Zelina: Wax and bondage, giving up control, talking back, breathplay, tantric, wild sex, and teasing.

@deathtourmorality


	6. Violet Harmon and Becky Lynch

riottkick asked:

B, J, L for Becky Lynch and (maybe) Violet Harmon? If not Violet than Liv Morgan ❤

morie-leigh answered:

(Sorry this took so long, I’ve been really busy this weekend. I hope you enjoy though 💕Thank for the request hun!)

B: Birthday (Describe birthday sex)

\- Becky is almost always super caring in the bedroom, but on your birthday this is surely amplified. She’ll often go the stereotypical route and bring out rose petals and make smooth, hot love to you, basically forcing you to be a pillow princess for the night. She is extremely gentle but it’s really lovely. She’ll praise and spoil the hell out of you.

\- Violet doesn’t exactly treat you much different on birthdays. She’s kinda shy with you but the rare sexual encounters are passionate and she’s the absolute sweetest to you. She’ll come out of her shell and will end up pressing soft kisses all over your body and taking control of you for the night.

J: Jealous (“Claiming” a partner)

\- Becks is so aggressive when she feels threatened and even before arriving at a safe place, she’d wrap a tight arm around you, kiss your neck, and depending on how bold the person was being, she’d probably get up in their face, curious as to why they think coming onto you was appropriate. God help you when she gets you alone.

\- Violet isn’t really all that outwardly aggressive and she’ll only intervene if you flirt back or the person was overstepping boundaries. She will however show more pda to you in front of said person and she’d be more controlling of you back in your room. A few hickeys will definitely be left.

L: Likes (What they like in the bedroom)

\- Becky has many kinks and I could probably make an entire post dedicated to them, but i’ll just state her main ones here. She’s very into marking you, pinning you down, and teasing, as well as denial. She loves seeing you desperate for her touch, while also not denying you or herself too much action. A praise kink is also high on her list.

\- Speaking of praise, Violet is very into it both ways. She loves your flustered little reaction whgen she tells you how amazing you are, but she also needs to know that you like what shes doing. Another kink of hers is that of dirty talk. She absolutely adores (and gets mega turned on) when you say something dirty and she doesn’t she it coming.


	7. Matt Hardy and Triple H

Triple H and Broken Matt NSFW Headcanons

I just remembered this was requested once, and I needed something simple to occupy me so boom. Hope you enjoy! 💕

Triple H

\- Will never sub.

\- I’d put him at around 7 inches and pretty thick

\- Keeps his hair neat and it’s very soft.

\- Bondage galore.

\- “Babygirl.”

\- Sir and Master kink.

\- Enjoys holding you down and marking you.

\- Always in control (All about control and if you can take it)

\- Doesn’t care for threesomes, unless you want one and he really likes/ knows the person,

\- Loads of sweet aftercare, he basically encases you in his arms and holds you until you tell him other wise.

\- Doesn’t care too much about looks, race, or size.

\- Kinda simple and easy to please, even with the master kink and need for control, his rules aren’t too heavy and never reach outside the bedroom.

Broken Matt Hardy

\- Never a dull moment with him.

\- He’s extravagant in every essence of what he does.

\- WILD

\- He’ll often surprise you with roses and new sets of lingerie after a long time away.

\- Loves regal patterns and colors on you, velvets and purples are his favorites.

\- Lowkey breeding kink as well. Absolutely adores the idea of creating life with you through the intimate act.

\- He’d also be very interesting with his word choices with strange adjectives and wishing to become one with you everywhere and way he can.

\- Toys are also a fun part of your sex life with Matt, though he can please you just fine on his own.

\- A little average in length and width.

\- Keeps things trimmed down stairs but not super short and doesn’t mind hair on you.


	8. Dom!Ruby Riott and Dom!Kaitlyn

Dom!Kaitlyn and Ruby Riott NSFW Headcanons.

This was requested by @riottkick 💕 hope you enjoy!

Kaitlyn

\- Daddy AF

\- Extremely caring and attentive during aftercare.

\- Often calls you “Princess” and “Babygirl.”

\- Strap-ons!

\- Bondage!

\- Likes tying you up with soft materials, such as ribbons, lace, and silk.

\- Real rough with you.

\- Hair pulling too. (Both ways)

\- Literally the best big spoon.

\- Lowkey loves to humiliate you.

\- Treats you like a queen otherwise

\- Makes you wear a sex toy sometimes.

-Huge tease

Ruby Riott

\- Versatile but more dominant with you.

\- Doesn’t like to hurt you or bind you. but maintains control with her body.

\- Very much into body worship, she thinks of her partners as royalty.

\- Soft!Dom

\- But she can get strict if you tease her.

\- The best cuddler.

\- Loves holding you and marking you up.

\- Will kiss literally every inch of your body.

\- Takes her time.

\- Adventurous.

\- Loves drawing on you.


End file.
